


Santa Luffy

by PaperFox19



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Sex, Christmas, Food Kink, Hyperinflation, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:34:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23636887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Luffy acts as Santa and gives gifts to all the good boys. Naughty boys get punished.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Roronoa Zoro
Kudos: 46





	Santa Luffy

**Author's Note:**

> Old Fic Repost

Santa Luffy

Luffy acts as Santa and gives gifts to all the good boys. Naughty boys get punished.

-x- Luffy-x-

Luffy chuckled at the wonderful idea he had. He was dressed clad in red and white, his traditional straw hat was replaced with a santa hat. He was wearing a red vest with white trim, exposing his chest and abs. The bottoms were a red speedo that did little told contain the boy's massive cock.

“This is gonna be so great.” His crew was already informed, of their captain's crazy idea. It was kinda hot, so they planned to go along with it. With bag of toys ready Luffy went off to visit his first stop.

-x- Zoro -z-

Roronoa Zoro, first mate, swordsman, and sexy beast. He was fit from years of training, gorgeous tan skin, the few scars he had was over his chest and his ankle, he had a thick nest of manly hair crowning his crotch, his semi hard 8 inch dick twitching in the air.

Luffy came into the room and smiled at him. Zoro smiled back, though his eyes drifted down to the male's crotch. He was wearing a speedo which was super different than the boy's baggy shorts he usually wore. He licked his lips, eying the natural bulge of Luffy's big cock and hefty balls.

Fun fact about the rubber man, he went through puberty being a rubber man, while that nixed the potential for body hair that testosterone went elsewhere Luffy's cock soft reached 13 inches. In both length and girth he beat every guy in the strawhat crew, and several other crews as well.

Just seeing that bulge had Zoro's cock rising to full mast. “Shihihihi looks like you got your milk ready for Santa.” he strolled forward, bare feet moving across the floor.

Zoro shivered with excitement, legs spreading ever so slightly, giving Luffy a peek at his man hole. Luffy sat his bag of toys beside them, and ran his hands along Zoro's body. Rubbing his bare feet, and moving along his muscled legs. “Merry Christmas Luffy,” the green haired man shivered.

Luffy pushed his legs further apart and settled between them. His right hand moved to stroke his long dick, while the left hand fondled Zoro's hefty balls. “Zoro's been saving up. Let's fix that.”

Zoro trembled as Luffy's touch sent surges of pleasure racing through him. “Luffy,” he groaned, skilled fingers caressed his sensitive flesh. The hand left his cock, but was replaced with something better. “Ohhhhh!”

The rubber man's mouth consumed the swordsman's dick, sucking him completely. Luffy's rubber tongue coiled around his rod, simultaneously licking and stroking Zoro's penis. “Lu-Lu-Lufffy ahhhh!” the swordsman moaned.

His heart began to race, pleasure making his body heat up and glisten. Luffy closed his eyes, his mouth stretching along Zoro's rod to suck him in a way no other man could. His free hand dropping past his balls and found Zoro's man hole. His middle finger caressed the pucker, he pushed in and Zoro arched his back. “Luffy fuck!” the digit pushed in and Luffy sucked harder.

Luffy curled his finger, while bobbing his head back and forth. Zoro's toes curled as Luffy seemed to find his sweet spot. 'Oh fuck me!' his eyes rolled up as his ass tightened around the finger, his penis twitching in pleasure.

With his eyes closed Zoro couldn't see the sparkly in Luffy's eyes as he began to attack. He rubbed Zoro's sweet spot, forcing cries of pleasure from the swordsman.

The green haired male bucked, fucking his captain's mouth, he came undone and came hard. His thick man milk flooded Luffy's mouth, Luffy kept it all in his mouth, his cheeks stretching as Zoro pumped spurt after spurt into him.

He didn't have a second to rest, as Luffy swallowed his first load, and was already after him again. The rubber man began sucking his cock at insane speed, and his finger thrust in and out pounding his sweet spot. “Ahh wait Luffy I just came ahh fuck if you do that I'll!” his penis wasn't even allowed to get soft, the assault on his sensitive cock pushed him over the edge again and he came blowing a second load into Luffy's mouth.

Luffy pulled off his spent cock, Zoro was in a daze. “You greedy Santa.” He panted out.

“Tell me, what do you want for christmas you've been a very good boy.” Luffy palmed his confined arousal.

Zoro blushed. “Stuff my stocking please.” He spread his cheeks wide and showed off his man hole.

“Shihihihihi,” he kissed Zoro hungrily, as he sought something in the bag. He pulled out a jar full of candies. These were special candies made by Chopper. They were a swirl of red and green.

Luffy broke the kiss and brought the candy to Zoro's twitching hole. The swordsman twitched as the candy was pushed in. His inner walls massaged the candy ball making it melt, releasing the lube to coat his insides.

“Zoro good?” he rocked his finger in and out. Zoro shivered as his insides heated up.

“Yes, please fuck me!” Luffy revealed his hard cock, from a soft 13 incher reaching it's full mantel of 15 inch erection. Zoro shivered at the sight. It was a little selfish of him, but he wanted this way more than one, possibly more than Luffy realized.

He'd been with Luffy the longest, wanted him so bad.

“This way Zoro can take me the easiest.” Luffy moved his swordsman onto his hands and knees. Luffy slid his cock between his cheeks, the lube that leaked from his hole coated his length.

Once he was coated he let the tip kiss his hole. Luffy pushed forward and the two moaned, Zoro's ass swallowed Luffy's cock, he'd been training his ass since Alabasta he took the male's dick, his own rod rising up.

By the time Luffy was half way inside him, he was rock hard and dripping. “Wow Zoro is doing so good, taking my cock like a champ.” he ran his hands along his sides, pushing in deeper.

Zoro was fighting the urge to cum, Luffy's sword filling his tight sheath, it felt so good, such a long blade and each new inch filled him with joy. 'Shit at this rate I'll cum, calm down clam down, ohhhh!' his back arched and his cock lurched. Luffy's cock was so big it easily pressed into his sweet spot.

Three releases was the limit, and he didn't want it to end. Suddenly he felt a tight pressure on his cock, he groaned and bucked into the warm hand holding him. “Luffy?”

The rubber man kissed his neck. “Zoro doesn't want to cum yet, I got you.” he held his cock tight, keeping him from climax as the rest of his dick filled him. Zoro moaned.

“Luffy, so full!”

“Hmm Zoro took my full cock, I'm impressed, but I'm glad now the fun can really begin.” Luffy pulled out, and Zoro hissed feeling the void inside him. His hips snapped forward and filled the void, sending tremors racing through the swordsman's body. “This is so great I finally get to do this with Zoro, so tight and warm!”

Zoro blushed feeling his body heat up. Each new thrust was full of power and friction, it sent his body surging forward. “Oh fuck Luffy!” he bucked back, increasing the pace for both of them.

“Zoro's always working so had, so relax, let me do the work it's Christmas after all.” Luffy picked up the pace pounding Zoro's tight man hole, and turning him into a pile of lustful goo.

The swordsman panted and groaned, a trickle of drool running down his chin, his cock weeping just as much. Luffy kept him firm, giving a light stroke from time to time. Honestly Zoro could barely feel it, he mostly felt Luffy's thrusts, his body was exhausted and it seemed Luffy's cock was the only thing keeping him upright. Being filled again and again, his monstrous cock doing a number on him.

“Want to cum Zoro?” the male nodded, unable to voice his wants at this point. Luffy released him, pumping his cock and Zoro howled as he was hit with a powerful orgasm. He blew his load all over the floor, the built up and edging causing a much bigger one than the previous two.

His inner walls clamped down upon Luffy's thrusting penis, and the boy soon gave in. His own climax hitting him. Zoro shivered as he was pumped full of cum, Luffy's release came as a torrent and filled his belly.

“Oh fuck the hell yes!” his stomach swelled, and he had another orgasm. Luffy held his cock and made sure to paint Zoro's muscled body with jizz.

Luffy sat down pulling Zoro with him. “This was great right Zoro?”

“Yes Captain, truly great. Merry Christmas!” he kissed the rubber man.

Luffy kissed back. “Merry Christmas!”

To be continued


End file.
